


5 Times Chat Noir Tried to Kiss Jon and the 1 Time He Let Him

by zambietrashart



Series: Miraculous Rare Pairs [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, 5+1 Things, F/M, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Basically what the title says.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Miraculous Rare Pairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	5 Times Chat Noir Tried to Kiss Jon and the 1 Time He Let Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep working on my story in a while but I thought that was really funny when I wrote it. The best way to read this fic is to listen to the song A Man Without Love by Engelbert Humperdinck as many times as needed. Trust me it makes it so much better.

**One: Zombizou**

This wasn’t going to plan. They were being chased by Zombies for Christ’s sake. He knew it was only for emergencies but he pressed call and Superboy was standing outside of their bus in an instant. 

“Get on the bus now!” Ladybug yelled opening the doors. Superboy flew in and looked at Chat Noir. 

“Okay not to be like pissy or anything but haven’t you guys dealt with worse than this before?” Superboy asked as the whole back of the bus marveled at an American hero being in their presence.

“We need you here for this to work,” Ladybug said making Superboy nod. 

“What do you need me to do?” 

“I don’t know yet we have to get to the Eiffel Tower and protect Chloe,” Ladybug said as the bus pulled up in front of the Parisian landmark.

“Right, so which one’s Chloe cause I could just keep her up, up, and away,” Superboy said flying up a little.

“No we all have to be together, come on get in the lift.” They got into an office and Ladybug’s lucky charm was a magazine that had Damian Wayne and Jon Kent on the cover. Her eyes locked onto Jon Kent and Superboy went over to look at it before Chat Noir was turned and Chloe was hiding under a desk.

“It’s saying that I need Jon Kent but how am I supposed to get him in such little time?” Ladybug asked Superboy who in turn took out some glasses and picked up a shirt lying around.

“What do you need me for?” Superboy now in his civilian form asked before Zombizou was by the window. Chat Noir came down through the roof instead of going for Ladybug, Chat saw his crush who ever since he met him at a gala in America he had loved, and went for him instead.

Jon moved out of the way of all of his attacks and then was cornered in the side of the room while Ladybug left to attack Zombizou.

Chat Noir grabbed his chin and instead of going for the cheek like the others did Chat aimed for his lips making Jon squirm a little. The Ladybugs started to fix everything and Chat’s lips were half an inch away from Jon’s they were stuck like that, Chat from embarrassment and Jon from Chat’s hand on his chin and pushing his shoulder into the wall.

“Jon are you...” Ladybug started going through the door and seeing the two boys frozen. “Well, Superboy should probably take you back now, come on Chat you’re going to change back soon,” Ladybug said pushing Chat out of the room while winking at Jon who was still one with the wall.

**Two: Sandboy**

If there was one thing Ladybug wasn’t expecting, it was Chat’s nightmare. Chat walked over to the dream Jon who pulled him close from around his neck and Chat tried to kiss him before Jon said he loved someone else, he was in love with Superboy. 

As one of the few people that knew Jon’s true identity besides Chloe, Ladybug was having a hard time not laughing.

The only thing that she knew for sure was that that was his second chance and he missed out on kissing Jon.

**Three: Chameleon**

Maybe visiting this week was going to be a problem. There was a girl who claimed that she knew Damian Wayne and Jon Kent. Marinette a sweet and innocent girl seemed to be getting attacked so when Jon Kent himself entered the room claiming that he was visiting Paris for the week with the Waynes and had to stay in school, he was peppered with questions.

This girl named Lila which Jon deemed a fitting name was ignored by his “farm boy highness” as he went to the back of the room and sat next to a girl with blue hair and shook her hand before winking.

“I think I know who you really are if you don’t mind me saying so. You should just leave her alone, I think I know someone who can help you prove her wrong if you decide to not be civil though,” Jon said smiling while sitting straight forward.

Later, when an Akuma attacked, Jon almost fell off of a building when Lila pushed him. Chat caught him carrying him back to the ground.

“You know, when a hero saves someone, they tend to get something in return,” Chat said pointing to Jon’s lips.

“What a bigheaded ego?” Jon asked smiling before moving Chat’s hand away from his mouth but Chat took his hand and kissed it.

“That will just have to do for now,” Chat said before going off to fight the villain. Jon was left a blushing mess sitting there wondering if maybe he was developing a slight crush on the hero before pushing the thought away and going off to help Ladybug.

“Three,” Ladybug said holding up her fingers. 

“What?” Chat asked wondering what she was talking about. “What three times Lila has been akumatized?” 

“You’ll figure it out, you’re smart,” Ladybug said before swinging off. That’s when it hit him, this was the third time he could have kissed Jon and he didn’t.

**Four: Weredad**

Chat needed help and Ladybug wasn’t going to show up any time soon. He called Superboy and waited as he landed next to him. 

“Giant tower of vines looks like Gotham on a good day,” Superboy said nudging Chat like it was a joke.

“It’s an Akuma it locked away one of my best friends cause I told her father that I like someone else. It’s not my fault though, I’ve always had a crush on him,” Chat said as Superboy did a double-take.

“Him?” Superboy’s Jon side was starting to show, he was getting flustered wondering if this he was his civilian self.

“His name is Jon Kent, I bet you’ve saved him tons and you two are really close right?” Chat asked glaring at him.

“Oh, oh yeah tons but we’re not close like that. Jon is a great kid but I don’t like him like that I swear,” Superboy said making Chat smile. “Let’s go save your friend,” Superboy said before grabbing Chat from under his arms and flying him up to the top.

Once they beat him Superboy went home and Jon Kent appeared later that night. “Oh no, I think I need a hero to save me!” Jon called out before Chat appeared on the rooftop. “That’s really all it took? Wow,” Jon said eyebrows raised. “Superboy found me earlier, he told me that there was a sad cat over in Paris if I hurt you, I’m sorry,” Jon said looking down.

“I’ll be fine as long as I know that you and Superboy aren’t together,” Chat said leaning in to kiss him but Jon turned his head last second.

“Maybe we could talk before all of that,” Jon said laughing.

They talked for the rest of the night but still didn’t kiss.

**Five: Kwami Buster**

Superboy landed on the roof and saw the rubble all around him. Then some lady started firing a vacuum at him and when nothing happened she seemed really confused.

“It’s going to take a little more than a vacuum to beat me lady or do you not know much about American heroes?” Superboy asked teasing a little. Another hero showed up and apparently, Chat Noir was dressed up as a banana.

“Weird costume choice Chat but it’s your choice,” Superboy said before zooming off. Two seconds later Jon stood in his place.

“Hey, so about that time we talked, we never did get to the whole good part of the talk,” Chat said grabbing Jon by the waist and pulling him close making Jon panic slightly. 

A bell rang and Chat had a look of panic on his face now too.

“You have school, go to school,” Jon said staring up at him.

“How did you...” Chat started.

“Next time Chat, next time,” Jon said waving him off.

**+1: Miricle Queen (Battle for the Miraculous)**

They were in deep shit that was for sure. Master Fu was almost down and everyone had turned against them. Calling Superboy was probably the right thing to do.

Once he landed on the ground with a friend it was clear that they were about to have the battle of their lives.

“Chat and Ladybug, this is Robin, he’s my... partner?” Superboy asked while Robin just shoved him into the water bubble.

“Partner is the right word Superbaby,” Robin said unamused. Superboy just smiled and went to fight some hero turned bad guy. Ladybug and Robin seemed distracted, by each other. Chat never seemed better but Superboy was remembering the last thing that he said to Chat. Was this going to be next time?

After the fight, Adrien went to a rooftop and sat waiting. He transformed and sure enough, Jon landed on the rooftop right next to him. 

“Please tell me that this is next time cause I don’t know what...” Jon grabbed his face and went up on his toes to reach Chat’s mouth. His lips were placed against his and Chat’s arms wound their way around Jon’s waist. 

Jon broke the kiss leaning back on his heels before smiling up at him. “I guess six is your lucky number,” Jon said breathlessly.

“I guess it is,” Chat said as they kissed again and were still kissing come sunset.


End file.
